One Simple Wish
by cocoidie-18
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... Or you just might get it. A lesson Ron and Draco are about to learn the hard way.
1. Switch

_A/N: This chapter is new and I like to think, improved. I have been meaning to do this for sometime but as I explained in my note in 'A Day in the Life of Jack Granger', have been unable to do so. Once chapter seven is up, I can't promise regular updates as I only have Friday and Sunday free and I have homework that I need to do in that time. Including writing short pieces and sending them into comps. I will do my best but work comes first._

**

* * *

**Switch 

Ron Weasley laid sprawled on his bed; a photo album was opened in front of him. With a sad smile he stared at the pictures. Most of them were from his time at Hogwarts, with Hermione and Harry. Hermione and Harry with their arms around each other's shoulders and waving, Hermione twirling in the snow, Harry flying around on his broomstick, He, Hermione and Harry posing, more of Harry and Hermione, a couple with himself in the background, always in the background… Harry would be arriving in a few days to stay for the last couple of weeks of the holidays. Harry was his best mate, but there were times he seemed to be more of a Weasley than Ron. There were so many people, _talented_ people in his family, it was easy to feel lost and insignificant, like everything he did, his older siblings had done, or could do better. It made him feel stupid and inferior. Ron got up and closed the album with a sigh. He put it away and got into bed, picking his wand up from the bedside table.

"Nox," he extinguished the light and put his wand back on the table. "I wish there was only me," Ron sighed as he gave up his train of thought to sleep.

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk, brooding. He leaned back in his chair and stretched, scaring himself when he overbalanced. Managing to correct himself he looked around, making sure no one had seen his wild flailing. Reassured that he was indeed alone, his mind drifted to his last week. It had been horrible, horrifying in fact, not to mention disgusting. Draco's own mother was bad enough but her public displays of affection were restricted to _behind_ closed doors. But Blaise… perhaps a good, strong reputation didn't matter so much when you did not come from such a prestigious family as the Malfoys. He had left Kings Cross with Blaise to spend the first week of the holidays with he and his family. _Both_ of Blaise's parents had met them and hugged him, which is bad enough, but Blaise had actually let his mother _kiss_ him. _In public._ Blaise's house was practically a cottage when compared to Malfoy Manor. Many of the Manor's rooms had not been used in years while when Draco had stayed with Blaise he had had to _share_ his room. Meal times had been uncomfortable for him as Mr and Mrs Zabini had stared into each other's eyes like love struck teenagers. It was sickening...

"I wish I knew how love felt," he said aloud to himself, an intense longing filling his chest, surprising himself. Sneering at his own weakness he got up and went to bed.

_Some spells are wishes; some wishes are spells,  
__Be careful what you wish for at the half stroke of twelve..._

Ron snored, not noticing the timid poking at his side. Suddenly the door flew open with a bang and Ron shot up in bed, the hapless house-elf that had been trying to wake him was sent flying, squealing as it flew through the air.

"What? Uh, spiders?" he said as he slowly became conscious. His eyes focused on the man standing in the doorway and he fell off the bed. "Bloody hell!"

Lucius Malfoy's lip curled in disgust. "Please Draco; compose yourself. Honestly have I taught you nothing? When will you start acting like a Malfoy?"

"What?" Ron squeaked, his mind going into overdrive. Still being half-asleep didn't help matters.

"Get up!" Lucius barked as he strode towards Ron.

Ron scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall. _How did I get here? Why am I here? Shouldn't he be torturing me by now? I will never talk!_ "What's happening?" he whimpered again. The shock of a voice that was not his own finally hit him and his stomach twisted in horror. _What happened to my voice?_

Lucius towered over him, waiting impatiently. He tapped his foot and raised an eyebrow as a sign of his annoyance.

Ron was confused. He was still half asleep and had no idea what the hell was going on. Having Lucius stand over him like that, with his brain still trying to digest exactly what was happening was too much. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable pain. It didn't come. He opened his eyes and with a mixture of fear and relief found the room empty. Alone now, Ron slowly stood and had a chance to take in his surroundings.

The bed he had fallen from was enormous; if he had been at the Burrow it would have taken up his whole bedroom. A house-elf must have made it while he had been distracted by Lucius. Pale green satin sheets poked out from underneath the dark green covers. The walls were decorated with snakes, identical to the one on the Slytherin shield. They were green on a light grey background. There was a rich, dark mahogany desk standing under the huge window looking out over immaculately manicured lawns. Ron went to the window and looked down, he was on the third floor of what could only be described as a mansion. He was in awe. His thoughts reminded him that he wasn't at home and brought some pressing questions with it. Like how did he get here? What happened? Perhaps most important of all, why had Lucius called him Draco? Was this some kind of sick joke? Some extremely elaborate joke... He turned back to the room. There were three doors, one opposite the window, one to his left next to a dressing table, hang on… _dressing_ table? Ron went closer to investigate. It was similar in design to the large desk, made of the same dark mahogany wood but with the delicate lines and intricate patterns you'd expect to find on a vanity. The backboard was an attractive woman with her eyes closed, her head resting on a shoulder. Her arms reached down and around to embrace the mirror. The mirror. Ron glanced at his reflection and fell over his feet in his haste to back away. Platinum blonde hair, cold blue eyes… _A trick mirror, it has to be a trick mirror._ From his place on the floor he got a good look at the seat in front of the vanity and he crawled forward in amused fascination. For, in the fashion of the vanity, it was also carved to look like a woman, a kneeling woman, a _naked_ kneeling woman. He cocked his head and peered… and mentally slapped himself. _It is a chair, Ron, you pervert._

He got up and entered the room next to the dressing table. It was a bathroom. He strode in and almost slipped on the wet floor, it must have been mopped recently. He grabbed the sink to catch himself and looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. This time he did lose his balance and landed hard on his backside.

"Ow."

Getting to his feet, and rubbing the sore spot, he found himself staring Malfoy in the face. He didn't want to believe it but there was no denying the horrible truth as he cautiously reached out and touched the mirror.

"Bloody Hell…" he murmured, feeling the cool glass under his fingertips.

He leaned in closer, until his nose almost touched the glass, touching his face. Malfoy's reflection mimicked him, eyes wide in horror. He pinched his cheek. "Ow!" he rubbed the spot, glaring at the reflection like it was its fault. Turning from the mirror, Ron cautiously peered into the bedroom, it was still empty. He crossed to the bed and flung himself on it. He was surprised at the softness for a moment, his thoughts churning in his head so fast he could hardly acknowledge them. They centred around, "Why, why, why? Oh God, why? How did this happen? Why me? Why _Malfoy_? Why?" and possibly a few more why's.

He lay there working himself up more and more, until a new thought invaded. _What if Malfoy senior came back? I'd bloody well lock the door, that's what I'd do._

He got up and opened the door opposite the large window to find himself in a corridor of doors. He closed it again and… realised he was wearing pyjamas. _Green_ silk pyjamas. With no pockets. He looked around, this thought overriding his confusion for the moment. _Where is my wand? _His search revealed a wand in a holster carved in the side of the bedside table. He recognised it as Malfoy's, he had had it pointed at him often enough. It sparked slightly when he picked it up making him think again about trying to do any spells with it at the moment. Turning in a circle, Ron walked to the door opposite the dressing table and opened the door. He discovered a room, the walls of which were lined with racks of robes, and a huge mahogany chest of drawers stood in the middle of the room likely to be filled with more clothes. At least he could get out of these horrid… well very nice but unfortunately coloured pyjamas. First going to the drawers and opening them until he found underwear, he was disappointed that there were no polka dot or other embarrassing items he could tease Malfoy about. He pulled out a dark grey pair of boxers and tossed them over his shoulder. Rifling through more drawers, he pulled out a white singlet tossing that in the direction of the boxers. He picked out a black t-shirt and found a pair of black trousers. Adding them to the pile of clothes he toured the robe racks, until he found one that he actually liked. It had been shoved in a corner behind the other robes and was a pale yellow, almost white. Satisfied, he pulled off the green pyjamas and hurled them to the floor. He put on the underwear trying to ignore the fact that Malfoy had worn them and pulled on the t-shirt and trousers. Slipping on the robe, he walked to the full-length mirror he had noticed on his search for a decent robe and his problem came rushing back to the forefront of his mind. _Why, why, why…_

The sounds ceased. A voice drifting through the ceiling said hopefully, _"Whooo?"_

His surroundings finally registered and he looked around in confusion and growing disgust. The walls of the room were plastered with pictures of the Chudley Cannons, all smiling at him. Clothes were strewed all over the floor and a couple of plates were piled in a corner that could have once held food which now seemed to have evolved into intelligent life. This was not his room. What the hell was going on? He got up and headed for the door, jumping sideways as something on one of the plates scuttled towards him. His foot caught on something and he fell flat on his face and smacked his nose on the floor. He cursed, sitting up and cupping his nose in his hands as his eyes filled with tears. The pain finally subsided enough for him to remember what he was doing. A feeling of apprehension grew as he completed the journey down the crooked staircase. There was a strange whirring and clicking sound coming from a nearby room. Something brushed past his foot and he looked down to see a dustpan sliding away, the matching brush in pursuit. Breakfast sounds of sizzling food, and clinking cutlery came from the end of the hall. At the foot of the stairs he turned around to see the front door. Refusing to look anymore at his surroundings, he went straight out it and bumped into someone.

"Ow! Watch it Ron!" It was Ginny Weasley. "Ron, this is Sarah Peterson. I met her in town and recognised her from school."

Draco glanced at the girl behind Ginny without really seeing her. "How fascinating," he replied with no trace of sincerity. Why was the Weasel brat talking to him? Neither he nor her had ever tried to hide their strong feelings of hatred towards each other.

Ginny glared at him a moment before walking away, Sarah in tow.

It was at this moment that the impact of what she had said hit Draco like a ton of bricks. _She had called me Ron._ All of a sudden he needed a mirror. He pulled at his hair, tugging it over his face, his eyeballs rolling upwards as he tried to catch a glimpse of it. Seeing the red tinge of the tips, transformed his desire to see his reflection into desperation. He searched for his pocket mirror to discover his pockets were missing. He was wearing maroon checked pyjamas. Maroon…

"No," he whispered. It came as a sob, the horror of his situation overwhelming him for a moment.

The shining mirror-surface of a pond caught his eye but as he walked around it's edge towards the front gate he refused to look down, he suddenly didn't want to know. So he failed to see where the bank receded suddenly and with a horrible wrench to his ankle he slipped and fell into the water sideways. The pond was quite shallow. If Draco had stood in the middle the water would have come to his chest. There were a number of fish and a clump of weeds nearby. Draco closed his eyes as he used his arms to turn around and manoeuvre his legs to push off the bottom. What felt like cold weeds wrapped around his ears. Opening his eyes, Draco found himself face-to-face with a small grindylow. His oxygen was beginning to run out, bracing his feet on the bottom of the pond he desperately pulled but the grindylow's grip was too strong. Everything he had learnt about dealing with them flew from his mind in his panic. His flailing arms happened to connect with the grindylow's fingers and it suddenly let go barring its teeth at him. His feet still braced and being unprepared for the sudden release, Draco burst through the surface with such force he almost lost his footing. He dragged himself from the water and lay gasping until the rushing in his ears faded and he could hear hysterical laughter. The twins were leaning against the garden wall, tears streaming down their faces and hardly able to stand.

"Ha-have a nice swim?" asked the one with a large 'G' on his sweater, tears in his eyes. Draco guessed he was George.

"He's finally taken a bath!" Fred exclaimed with exaggerated astonishment grabbing hold of his twin for support.

"Have you seen the pond lately? I doubt it is an improvement."

"What are you saying? Anything would be an improvement!"

They broke out into laughter again.

"You dare talk to me like that, you filthy Bl-"

"Now Ron, there's no need to get snippy," Fred scolded sternly.

George stood nearby splitting his sides with laughter. "You should have seen yourself!" he widened his eyes, puffed out his cheeks and flailed his arms around comically, "That was _almost_ the funniest thing I've ever seen you do!" he gasped, he collapsed and rolled on the ground, unable to control his hilarity. "Ron," he managed to gasp. "You're going to kill me."

"Yes. I am," Draco muttered seriously. He was a Slytherin, he would bide his time.

He felt a wave of helplessness. Why was this happening to him? Nothing he could ever do would justifiably call for such hellish punishment. What had he done to deserve this? A wizard of his standing trapped in a Blood-traitor's life. A _poor_ Blood-traitor. Even worse, the _Weasel's_.

_

* * *

_


	2. The HalfStroke of Tweleve

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Half-Stroke of Twelve**

Night had fallen. Draco waited until the, for lack of a better word, house was quiet before making his move. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't care. He could not stay there. He got out of bed and dressed quickly. He could hear something behind him but refused to investigate the rustling coming from the direction of the plates he had dubbed Mould City. He was halfway down the stairs when…

The clock began to strike.

_One._

Curious of the time, Draco changed his course and headed towards the sound.

_Two._

He stepped off the bottom stair and turned right.

_Three._

He entered the living room, or at least what passed for a living room. He could see the clock but couldn't make out the time.

_Four._

He reached the clock… it doesn't tell the time.

_Five._

Draco turned his head; there was a smaller clock next to the grandfather clock that did tell time. It was twelve o'clock.

_Six…_

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of white light and Draco found himself in a dark cavern. Before he could get a good look around, he was bowled over and discovered himself on the ground staring into his own face.

"Give me my body back," Ron growled threateningly.

"Believe me Weasley, that is my dearest wish," Draco replied coldly.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" a quiet voice asked.

Both boys got up slowly and turned towards the voice. A creature stood there watching them reproachfully. It was humanoid with large black eyes, a small, lipless mouth, a small nose, and pointed ears. It was naked and its body was white and small, with ape-like limbs, which were unusually long and thin.

"A Gelph…" Draco said in wonder as Ron stared at him blankly, "What Weasley? Did you think that Mudblood Granger was the only one who reads?"

Ron stepped towards him threateningly. "Don't call her that," he growled balling his fists.

Draco clasped his hands in front of him and started in a squeaky high-pitched voice, "The Gelph, or Gelphius I-don't-knowus is a time elf. Not much is known of this creature, however…" Draco's imitation was interrupted as once again he found himself on the ground; his jaw throbbing from the punch Ron had given him.

"You-are-a-prat!"

"When you're finished," the Gelph interrupted quietly.

Draco got up slowly. "What is all this about?" he asked cautiously, stepping past Ron and advancing on the Gelph.

"You both made a wish on my strike so I granted them."

"I did _not_ wish for this!" Ron blurted out, going red. Which looked very strange on Draco's face.

"You wished to be an only child and Draco is an only child. You," it pointed at Draco, "wished to know…"

"What do you mean your strike?" Draco asked, cutting the Gelph off.

"…love, Ron knows a lot of love at home." The Gelph took note of Ron's smug expression and quickly continued before another fight could break out. "Nothing can be done to remove the spell, it must reach its completion."

"How long will that take?" Ron asked in exasperation.

"You didn't answer my question…" Draco put in, his finger raised in the air.

"Until the wishes are fulfilled," the Gelph replied, ignoring Draco. "Until then, you must not act suspiciously different from the person everyone thinks you are. If anyone finds out before the spell has run its course, you will remain this way forever."

"We're doomed," Ron moaned.

Draco rolled his eyes at him, had a thought, smiled and said, "You're right Weasley, no one with your… intellect could convince anyone they are someone of my calibre."

"Really? All I need to do is act like a slimy, worthless git," Ron retorted.

Draco's eyes flared with anger. "Yes, and I have to act like a stupid, Muggle-loving fool," he said coldly.

Ron pounced, hitting Draco in the eye. Draco would have swung back, but both boys were lifted off the ground and held there, out of each other's reach.

Draco quickly calmed himself and nodded at the Gelph who let him down while Ron continued to hang in the air struggling to reach him.

"This is getting us nowhere Weasley, I guess there are things I should know about your… family if we are going to get out of this."

Ron conceded with a sigh and nod and the Gelph lowered him to the ground.

"Ok… Harry and Hermione usually come over for the last few weeks of holidays…" he glanced at the Gelph, who nodded, "so you have to be nice and call them by their first names," Ron grinned to himself at this, "you have chores around the house, helping Mum out in the kitchen and making sure the garden gnomes don't get too out of hand…" Ron sorely wished he could be there to see Malfoy do all this. "Stay away from Ginny as much as possible, she'll figure out something's wrong in a second, no matter how well you pretend to be me. Those are the main things you need to know. Now, what do I need to know?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Malfoy, if this is going to work you have to tell me how to be you."

"Look, there's no one to act to, all right? Despite Mother's occasional need to be 'nurturing' she doesn't know that much about me. The only time you'll see my parents is at the evening meal, if you're unlucky," he added sarcastically. "They won't want to hear anything you have to say anyway, unless Father needs to know something about Potter." Draco breathed deeply trying to calm himself, clenching his fists tightly. Ron just stood there, having no idea how to respond.

After a few moments, the Gelph broke the silence awkwardly, "If that is everything, it is time to go back."

Before the boys could do or say anything, there was another flash of bright white light.

Once the boys were gone the Gelph smiled to itself, as much as a Gelph could smile with its lipless mouth. As a Gelph was able to grant wishes on the half-strike of twelve, it was also able to reverse the spell… but in the Gelph's opinion, a reality check in Unreality was just what both these boys needed.

"Malfoy, you stupid prat!"

Ron looked around confused for a moment. He was back in Draco's room, the morning light making the grey walls seem almost yellow.

"You were maybe speaking to me just then?"

Ron, recalling what his waking words were spun in the bed, getting tangled in the sheets. Leaning in the doorway his arms crossed and an amused expression on his face was a boy a few years older than he. He had the trademark platinum blonde hair and his skin was unusually pale. His face was thin and drawn, his nose was reminiscent of a hawk's beak, and his sharp piercing eyes added to the effect. Ron had a feeling if he ate more his resemblance to a hawk would be greatly lessened. With no clever comebacks or even thoughts coming to him Ron said:

"What are you doing here?"

The boy stepped into the room and closed the door with a sigh. "I take that as no. Surely a visit from favourite cousin would have been told you by Aunt Narcissa yes?"

"Er, no."

"Oh well, no matter. It is known now," the boy said with a grin.

"Are you…" Ron stopped himself before he could ask. From the boy's accent, he sounded Russian. Ron had been about to ask if he went to Drumstrang but Draco would already know that.

"Yes, you were saying?"

"Oh, er… are you… staying long?"

"No, just one week, not time to catch up. This last year Triwizard Tournament yes? I wish I could come but wasn't chosen." The boy's face darkened considerably at this revelation.

"Oh. I guess I'll get dressed then."

Ron got out of bed and the boy snorted with laughter. "Did mother pick those for you?"

Ron looked down at the pyjamas he was wearing. He had found one pair of pyjamas that weren't green. They were white; the only problem was the hippogriff print.

Thinking quickly Ron replied, "No. I suppose you know what happened in third year?"

The boy came over to the bed and sat down. Looking up at Draco expectantly. "No, you never say."

_Great._ Ron smiled. "Well… I got… mauled. By the gamekeeper's… horrible beast… The stupid oaf loves monsters and he can't even control them." His irritation at Hagrid's love of dangerous creatures was only partly feigned.

"Oh, no! You have horrible scar yes? Maybe I see?" the boy was looking quite eager as he asked his last question.

"No, it was hardly a scratch!" Ron exclaimed, remembering with anger the way Draco had play acted to get sympathy.

"So not really mauled then." The boy looked particularly unimpressed.

"Oh er, of course. It was just… you know, er…" Ron's mind raced as he tried to think of how Draco would tell it. "I nearly died! But I got to the infirmary just in time. Had to crawl all the way. On my own. No help."

"Sounds awful." The boy didn't sound convinced. Remembering why they were talking about this, the boy asked, "So why pyjamas?"

"It was a gift from my friends. As a joke," Ron guessed.

The boy laughed. "Funny, yes?"

Ron grinned, forgetting himself for a moment.

"You are different Draco. Not so… er stuffy, er I can't think of word… easily upset… touchy." He added quickly, "It is good."

Ron frowned at his mistake. The boy thought he was frowning at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean… let's start over, that good idea?" he asked hopefully.

"Perhaps." Ron said, carefully trying to stay in character. "Would you mind leaving while I dress?"

"Oh. Yes, yes of course." The boy got up and quickly went out the door, closing it behind him.

Unable to find the robes he had worn the day before, they were no longer where he had left them in a pile on the floor, he was forced to select one of the green items. He had just pulled it over his head, not bothering to undo any of the buttons and was struggling to straighten it when he felt something touch his leg.

"Argh!" he yelled, jumping forward. Looking down he saw the cowering house elf that had tugged on his robe. With his hand to his heart he panted "Oh, it's just one of you."

"Please forgive Metty master. Metty not mean to startle you." Metty covered his head waiting for his punishment.

"Ah, er… don't let it happen again," Ron said.

Metty lowered his arm slightly and peered over it at Ron. "Mistress would like to see you in the sitting room young master," Metty said after a moment, backing away slowly.

"Right, sitting room," Ron said to himself as he strode to the door determinedly. The hawk-faced boy was nowhere to be seen. He stood in the doorway for a moment, the determination changing to a vacant expression as he pondered the question, "Where is the sitting room?"

Fifteen minutes later, after much door opening and peering around corners, Ron quietly opened another door and cautiously peered around it straight into the eyes of a reasonably irritated Narcissa Malfoy, who glared back at him.

"Draco, I sent for you over twenty minutes ago," Narcissa snapped, after a moment when Ron continued to stand in the doorway staring at her.

"Yes, er, well… I was busy," he replied as he approached her, straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin trying to act like the arrogant git he perceived Malfoy to be.

Narcissa's eyes flashed but then she smiled coldly. "I take it Amiel found you? You better be wearing the new robes we got for you tonight, try not to embarrass us," she sniffed. "Be ready at five-thirty, your… study group will be arriving then." Narcissa gave Ron a knowing look, which only confused him further.

"Of course," was all he said, as he didn't want to arouse suspicions. He had deduced that Hawk-Face was Amiel.

Narcissa stood up and headed for the door. "Oh, and Draco." She turned to Ron. "You have a bit of dirt on your nose."

By twenty past five, Ron was groomed and dressed, hoping the robes he had found on the bed when he had finally found his way back to Malfoy's room were the ones he was supposed to wear. He went to the mirror and scowled at his reflection. The blonde hair was slicked back in the typical Malfoy fashion and the robes were predictably a Slytherin green. _Doesn't Malfoy ever wear any other colour?_ Ron thought to himself in disgust, _Though it does suit him,_ he admitted to himself grudgingly, checking himself out in the mirror and glad that Harry couldn't see him now. A pleasant chiming and a sudden pop interrupted his train of thought as a house elf appeared beside him, causing him to jump with fright.

"Do you mind? I could have been naked! You don't just pop into someone's room like that," he said in annoyance.

"Forgive Metty master. Mistress requires your presence in the Entrance Hall." Metty gestured at the door behind him and it opened.

"Bloody nuisance the lot of you," Ron grumbled in reply still angry, he was tempted to kick the elf and it noticed and flinched but Ron just strode past it and out the door.

"Argh! Don't do that!" Ron cried when he glanced to the side and noticed Amiel walking beside him.

"Sorry," Amiel replied unapologetically.

Ron and Amiel slowly descended the staircase. Ron suspiciously eyed the group in the Hall. The burly figures of Crabbe and Goyle were there as well as the tall, dignified Blaise Zabini and the stout bulldog-featured Pansy Parkinson. Blaise was the first to notice him and he nodded in greeting.

Pansy squealed, "Draco!" and galloping over to Ron she threw her arms around his neck and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek as he fought the urge to gag. Managing to free himself from Pansy, Ron looked up and shrank away at the sight of Crabbe and Goyle towering over him, which made them look at him with more confusion than usual.

"Are you feeling alright Draco?" Blaise asked eyes slightly narrowed.

"Oh, of course," Ron replied drawing himself up and glaring at Crabbe and Goyle who stared back at him stupidly. Ron spun around and headed back upstairs, closing his eyes for a moment to try to calm the feelings that were churning in his stomach. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that the five of them had not moved.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

He almost smiled, pleased with himself for feigning irritation so well and the corners of his mouth twitched as they jumped to follow him.

He led them to Draco's bedroom and closed the door behind them. They were all looking at him expectantly. Ron felt his panic rising but managed to suppress it by snapping, "What are you lot staring at?"

The four Slytherins looked down in embarrassment and muttered apologies, while Amiel just grinned at him irritatingly.

"Who's the new comer?" Blaise asked cautiously, nodding at Amiel.

"My cousin from Europe." Ron answered shortly.

Pansy raised an eyebrow in surprise. She turned and gave Amiel an appraising look. "He looks kind of like a bird doesn't he."

Amiel stopped smiling. "If you were not female, you would now have black-eye," he said coldly, his voice dangerously low. He suddenly brightened as he added, "Yes, I from Russia."

"How long have there been Malfoys in Russia? I presume you are a Malfoy." Blaise asked seemingly interested.

"Yes, yes. My grandfather, Draco's great uncle Crispin Malfoy, moved to Russia for freedom, we are not so strict on magic use. Laws against Dark magic not really enforced, as the Republic uses as well. His experiments not smiled on in here."

"So you go to some magic school in Russia then?"

Amiel looked at Pansy in distaste. "I attend best school in Europe," he said puffing out his chest in pride. "Drumstrang."

"Wonderful story," Ron interrupted with a fake yawn, making the other four snicker.

"So what are our plans?" Blaise asked the group suddenly, changing the subject. "All summer, I have been begging father for the chance to prove my worth to the Dark Lord to become a Death Eater. But he just replies, "You're too young." Blaise's awe-inspired look changed to disillusionment as he mimicked his father childishly.

Ron took a few steps back, horrified but trying to disguise it, so it was more a pained grimace.

"Are you sure you're alright Drakie?" Pansy asked, worry etched all over her face.

"Yeah. Must have been something I ate," Ron managed to lie.

"I not aware you ate Drakie," Amiel commented seriously.

Ron's face darkened considerably. The way Amiel said it just grated on his nerves. "Don't call me that."

"Are you making any leeway Draco?" Blaise asked cutting in. He sat on Draco's bed and lay back.

"What?"

Blaise lifted his head and looked at Ron with one eyebrow raised. "Have you asked your father?"

"Oh. Er… no, not yet."

Blaise sat up with a look of disbelief. "Come on Draco! Remember? One in, all in? As soon as one of us gets a chance we all pitch in, show the Dark Lord what we are made of. Think of the glory, the honour. We'll be heroes."

Ron just had to speak out; he couldn't help it. "Are you daft? Where's the glory in death? Where's the honour in torture? And that is just what he does to his followers."

All four of his "guests" glared at him in anger while Amiel watched him with interest.

"Really Draco? And what would you know of it? The Dark Lord rewards the faithful. Yes some of those unworthy feel his wrath but it is nothing less than they deserve for failing his noble cause. Are you saying you don't believe in the cause anymore? As you have said repeatedly, those who aren't with us are against us." As he spoke Blaise advanced on Ron until they were nose-to-nose, trying to stare him down.

Ron looked down and thought very quickly. Blaise had started to pull away when he replied softly. "Are you calling me a traitor, Blaise?"

"No Draco, just warning you. You are my friend and those are dangerous words that you just voiced."

Ron managed a weak sneer. "I don't need _your_ protection."

Blaise smiled at him, almost warmly. "No, you don't."

Metty suddenly appeared in their midst, Ron smirked as the others jumped in surprise. For once he hadn't.

"What is it Metty?"

"Mistress… requests that you come down as guests are arriving."

"Guests?" Ron asked confused.

Pansy smiled at him. "Yes, Guests. For the ball."

"Of course." Ron smiled and nodded. _Oh no._

* * *

A/N: To offset any confusion, Amiel is pronounced Am-eel. It is a German name and yes, can be pronounced that way. There was a boy at my school with that name. Please leave a review. I believe I have made Ron a little less OC, he is going to be OC to some extent in a story like this, for obvious reasons, but is it still too much? 


	3. The Nightmare of Reality

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Nightmare of Reality 

Draco woke up in bed, his stomach jumped in elation until he noticed his surroundings. He was still at the pigsty the Weasley's call home. The Gelph had said they couldn't tell anyone but it had also said it couldn't reverse the spell. Draco had a feeling this wasn't true but he wasn't sure. He had no way of finding out for certain, which meant he had to play along. For now at least.

The twins were watching him as he sat down at the breakfast table. Mrs Weasley set down a bowl of porridge in front of him. Draco narrowed his eyes at them and their gazes slid away casually. One seemed to be reading the back of the milk carton and the other was suddenly talking to Ginny. Ginny was having difficulty keeping a straight face.

"Charlie, pass the sugar," she said suddenly, her voice sounding strange.

Draco picked up his spoon, his eyes never leaving the others as they in turn watched him discreetly. Slowly he lowered his spoon to his porridge and startled when it hit the table with a clunk. He had missed his bowl. Raising it back up with a frown he watched as he lowered the spoon this time. It wriggled a little over the bowl but went in. He glanced up at the others but none of them were looking directly at him and they suddenly looked very serious. He was lifting the spoon to his mouth when it suddenly bucked in his grip, the porridge hitting him square in the eye. The table erupted with laughter.

"I thought it wasn't going to work for a moment there," Ginny gasped.

"How could you?" Fred asked, clutching a hand over his heart theatrically.

"It's us after all." George finished, brandishing his spoon in the air.

Charlie shook his head, a huge grin on his face. "Only you two could come up with a food-repellent spoon."

Draco sat with his lips pursed in anger. He wiped his eye with one finger and flicked it irritably at the closest twin before standing and stalking out.

The twins found him a little later sitting in the garden.

"Aww did ickle Ronnikins chuck a tanty?" Fred asked with insincere sympathy sitting on the garden wall near Draco.

"Yeah, I'm just a big joke," Draco muttered darkly, not really intending for them to hear.

George grinned. "Nah, you're just so much fun to torment. What's up Ron? You're not usually so sensitive."

_Oh yes. Weasley probably enjoys being humiliated. Stupid… weasel._ Draco thought a moment. "I'm tired," he said as an explanation, waiting for the twins to go away. They didn't.

"Poor wittle wonnie a wittle cwanky?" George asked leaning in to kiss him better.

Draco shoved him away in horror, scuttled backwards a few yards and stood up.

The twins laughed. Fred opened his mouth to say something but couldn't managed to be comprehensible through his guffaws.

George hit Fred lightly on the arm and asked, "Hey, did we put the fire out under the cauldron?"

Fred looked thoughtful and was about to reply when…

_BOOM!_

"Fred, George!" Molly Weasley's voice resounded in their ears.

"Best be off," George said casually before they both took off running, to wait for the aftershock of their current experiment to settle down.

After the twins had gone, Draco headed back to Ron's room. He stood in the doorway staring around in disgust. How could anyone live like this? What kind of house elves… Draco smirked to himself. _Right, house elves._ He bent down and gingerly picked up a sock between two fingers. Its stench assailed his nostrils and he quickly dropped it again. There was a pair of tattered and well-used Quidditch gloves hanging from a torn corner of a poster. Draco got them down and wrinkled his nose with distaste. They were most probably the cleanest articles of clothing in the whole room.

He couldn't stand the thought of living like this but the thought of sticking his hand in those piles all over the floor, some of which quivered with movement, was worse. So avoiding the floor as much as possible he tore down the posters, leaving two so the room wouldn't seem too bare. One was on the wall opposite the bed and the other was on the back of the door. He then sat on the bed and pulled his legs up off the floor, his eyes widened in shock when there was a swishing sound followed by a snarl of disappointment from under the bed.

_I'm going to die here. Killed by Weasley's year-old tuna casserole. Imagine the headlines… Casserole of Death... Much-Loved Son of Wizardy Murdered in Fishy Circumstances... Whole Family Condemned to Kiss Over Tragic death._ Now that last one he liked. His grin faded as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Ron! Get this room tidy."

Molly Weasley stared around the room, disgust written all over her face. "Harry will be arriving soon," she said reproachfully. "Hermione won't be here 'till tomorrow." She turned around and left the room, screeching for Ginny.

_Oh how thrilling, the marvellous Potter and his Mudblood sidekick… This is a nightmare. Yes that's what it is, a nightmare. If I pinch myself, I'll wake up in my bed and… ouch! No, the nightmare is real._

"Ron! It's so good to see you," Harry said entering through the front door a little in front of Mr Weasley.

Draco's mouth twitched as he fought back the sneer that threatened to surface. "Ah… hi. Yeah, good to see you too." _Oh hell, I can't believe I said that…_

"Are you ok Ron?" Harry asked with a laugh. "You don't sound too enthusiastic."

"I guess not."

"What's your problem?" Harry asked, his confusion slowly evolving into anger.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just tired."

"Alright." Harry turned away from Draco with disappointment as the Weasley family greeted him warmly.

"What's up Ron? You're not sulking again are you?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to Draco at the table. That girl was still with her, hanging around behind Ginny looking awkward and ogling everyone. Particularly Harry, who was doing his best to not notice it. '_Famous' Potter and his damned fans!_

"What's wrong Potter, sick of all the attention already?" Draco spat, ignoring Ginny. The room went deathly still as everyone turned and stared at him.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, horrified.

"I'll be in my room." Draco pushed back his chair forcefully, making it fall backwards as he turned and left the room.

Draco closed the door to Ron's room hard. He thumped his closed fist against it and spun around, stalked forward a couple of paces and stopped, running his hands through his hair and resting his chin on his chest. He lifted his head and lowered his arms, taking long, deep breaths to calm himself. _Precious Potter, they aren't even his family, how can they like that goody-goody so much? Why? What makes him so special? Just because he has a damned scar… but why? Why… why can't I… no. No, no, no. I'm better. I have better breeding, a better family, better…_

"I'm better," Draco whispered to himself, not quite as sure he believed it.

Draco did not leave the room for the rest of the day. There wasn't much to do in the room, he was too afraid to explore. Who knew what was lurking in the cesspit Weasley called a bedroom? But he was determined to avoid all of them as much as possible, for as long as possible.

Time passed. Outside the sun sank below the horizon and Draco moved from where he had sat on the bed, his knees drawn up to his chin, and he went to the dresser. He put his hand on the handle of the top drawer, thought better and glanced around. His eye fell on a cane leaning against a wall. _A cane?_ He didn't bother trying to figure out why it was there but he retrieved it and beat off the more adventurous creatures from Mould City with it on his way back to the chest-of-drawers. He used the hooked end to pull the drawer open. The dresser was quite tall and Draco, unwilling to stick his head in unawares, backed off and stood on the bed to see what was inside. Clean, ironed and folded underwear sat there innocently with not even a twitch of life. Draco frowned suspiciously but when he went over and peered in nothing leapt out at him so he pulled out a pair of the underwear. They were plain white and newer looking than some of the other items.

He had just finished changing for bed, when there was a knock and Harry entered. Draco forced himself to smile, it was weak but it was enough.

"Alright Ron?"

"Alright," Draco managed to agree.

He turned to Ron's bed to prepare himself to actually get in, when Harry asked, "Are you Draco in disguise?"

Draco spun to face him horrified. It was over. He would be doomed to live like this forever… then he saw Harry's grin and relaxed slightly.

"It's just what you said and how you said it. You're not turning into his clone are you?" Harry's face contorted into a look of mock horror as he fell to his knees at Draco's feet and grabbed hold of his pyjamas. "Please Ron! Tell me it isn't true!"

"Get off, of course it isn't true." Draco felt more than a little uncomfortable at Harry's embarrassing behaviour. _Doesn't he care at all about his reputation?_ _Oh wait,_ Draco silently corrected himself, _what reputation?_ He couldn't stop the small grin that broke through his features.

Harry stood, his face suddenly more serious. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Harry continued to stare at him. Draco was going to snap at him, tell him to shove off and mind his own business but instead he sighed.

"I'm tired let's go to bed."

"No. Tell me."

Draco gave Harry his best glare. "No, leave it."

Harry lifted his head and suddenly seemed to be imitating Professor Dumbledore as he tried to cheer Draco up. "I am not a wise man with wise words to comfort you. However…" Harry leaned forward and beckoned Draco closer conspiratorially. "We did happen to make a short stop over in Diagon Alley on the way here." Harry turned to his bags and picked up a large brown paper bag and tipped it out on Ron's bed.

"Comfort food!" Harry cried happily as the sweets fell, covering the bedspread.

Draco shook his head. Harry Potter was mental. Perhaps it wasn't just the scar, perhaps they didn't really like him, perhaps it was just pity.

But Draco somehow felt free, no mother sniffing at his clothes, constantly reminding him to be perfect. No father constantly shaking his head and telling him how disappointed he is. _'Well Draco my handsome fellow, you are now best friends with the Great and Marvellous Potter. Make the most of it.'_

* * *

_A/N: As always please leave a review : ). The next chapter is only half-written! I remember now I was having trouble with it but I have some ideas for it now. Chapter five is finished however, seeing as it is once more about Draco... next chapter: 'The Ball'!_


	4. The Ball

**Chapter 4:** The Ball

Ron sat trying to look as small and insignificant as possible. It wasn't easy. In fact, it was impossible with Crabbe and Goyle flanking you. They were standing behind and to either side of his chair with their arms crossed like a pair of dull-witted bodyguards.

"Why don't you two go find someone else to harass?" Ron snapped lounging back in his chair and trying to put on a better show of being Draco.

"Draco…"

"You heard me. Leave!"

Ron felt slightly better when they had moved off but just for a moment. He had been watching the dances. The MC called out the name of the dance and the couples performed it. For an hour, Ron had tried to memorise the steps of each dance but none had yet been repeated and he couldn't remember whether the two steps and twirl were in the festi or the simpel and what came next? The clap or the bow?

The reason he was feeling nervous was that the moment Crabbe and Goyle had left, a girl had purposely started advancing in his direction. She was wearing pale pink dress robes and she was slightly taller than Draco. Her black hair was curled, twisted and pinned back somehow and her big blue eyes stared at him from her finely toned and delicately featured face.

She smiled warmly as she reached him and bowed her head. "Draco."

She stood there smiling, waiting for his reply.

"Hi."

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

Ron looked around, his eyes searching for, of all people, Blaise. But with him nowhere in sight and unable to think of any good excuses, Ron reluctantly stood and offered his arm.

The girl beamed and took it. "I knew I'd get you one day," she said in his ear.

He saw Blaise then, the shock on his face gave Ron a bad feeling but there was no escape. The next dance was called and the music started up. It was one of the more lively ones.

"Oh Draco, I hear you are an excellent dancer," the girl said as he reluctantly took her waist. Her smile didn't seem quite so friendly all of a sudden.

"Oh… er really? Yes, of course."

Ron desperately looked around at the other dancers, attempting to mimic them but the girl was making it even more difficult than it should have been, keeping her step slightly behind his or speeding up suddenly. The dancers started twirling around in a waltz, Ron felt a little relieved. He knew how to waltz but as he began leading his partner into it, she stuck her foot in-between his legs and down he went. There was a spattering of laughter from around the room and Ron looked up at the girl who smirked down at him in triumph.

"Really Draco, anyone would think that you had two left feet."

She laughed a sweet tinkling laugh and left him there, sitting in the middle of the dance floor, as she went back to her friends. They were congratulating her he noticed. He also noticed the look on Lucius' face and quickly stood up and went back to his corner. Blaise met him there.

"Are you crazy? You know Beth has had it in for you ever since you sent her that package of exploding bubertuber pus. Did you even think?" Blaise looked over to where Beth and her friends stood. She smiled at him sweetly and blew a kiss. Blaise shuddered. "I'm not saying she didn't deserve it, spreading those awful rumours. But don't you think lacing it with troll dung was going a bit too far?"

Ron laughed. The thought of Beth covered in dung and pus was too much. Blaise gave him a strange look. "Are you feeling okay Draco? She just humiliated you."

_Damn! _Ron thought a moment. "Yes. But if I let her see she got to me she's won. See?"

"Good thinking!" Blaise grinned.

"Where's Pansy?" Ron asked, wishing there was another way. "She could make anyone look good."

Blaise laughed. "Yes, I think she is staying close to the refreshment table. I didn't think it was possible for her to wear more frills than she had at the Yule ball but… I'll just say I've been proved wrong."

Blaise laughed again at Ron's expression. Ron grinned and snuck a sideways glance at Beth. She was glaring, her face dark with anger at her plans failure. Ron grinned wider, turned in her direction and waved happily. Beth bared her teeth in annoyance and turned her back on him.

Ron made his way towards the food and drinks, keeping an eye out for Pansy, when Lucius intercepted him.

"Draco. I saw how you dealt with that little… incident." Ron looked up at Lucius' half-smile. "I am proud of you. We will make something of you yet."

"Oh, er… thanks, Ma-father."

Amiel grinned and nodded to Ron as he walked to a chair. Ron's eyes widened as he saw the tower of food on his plate.

"Where does he put it all!"

Lucius glanced at Amiel. "Yes, it is a bit disgraceful," he said before losing interest completely and going to talk to an official of some sort from the Ministry.

"Drakie!" It was Pansy.

She stood waving at Ron from beside the food table. Blaise hadn't been kidding about her dress. It was hot pink with a frilled collar, puffed sleeves lined with lace and a huge skirt that was five layers of frills. As he approached the view didn't get any better. She had inexpertly applied too much make-up and her lipstick was smudged across her right cheek from wiping her face with the back of her hand, which also had some pink residue. A blob of cream had gone unnoticed and dangled from her chin like a fake beard.

"Pansy, you look… nice," Ron managed to say. He looked away to hide the fact he was trying not to laugh.

"Why thank you Draco, one must look her best."

Ron coughed to hide his snort. "You, _ahem,_ have a little something on your chin there."

"Oh, thanks." Pansy smiled and wiped away the cream.

"Do you wanna dance?" Ron blurted, wanting to get it out of the way as quickly as possible.

Pansy beamed. "I'd be delighted!"

They walked onto the dance floor as a song ended. Ron was trying to avoid Pansy's attempts to hold his hand. The next dance was a waltz that, Ron reluctantly acknowledged, meant he would have to hold her waist. He would rather her hand. He waited for the introduction to finish before seizing Pansy's waist and whirling her away at arms length, his speed preventing her from getting closer.

About a minute into the dance Pansy was gasping for breath. "Draco… slow… down… please!"

Afraid he was going to give her a heart attack Ron slowed down to almost a halt and Pansy collapsed against him. His knees buckled but he managed to stay upright. "Ah, Pansy? Can you get off me?"

Pansy looked up hurt, and saw the strain in his face. "Oh Draco, I'm sorry."

Ron helped her to stand on her own; her legs trembled with the effort. Luckily the song ended and Ron was able to lead Pansy to a chair and get her to sit down before she collapsed. On the way from the dance floor Pansy had somehow gotten hold of his hand. As he made to leave she gave it a calculated tug and he found himself sitting next to her, her head on his shoulder.

"It has been a wonderful evening hasn't it?" Pansy asked wistfully from Ron's shoulder.

"Great." His sarcasm was lost on Pansy.

"I'm glad you think so." There was a slight pause before she suddenly asked, "Draco, do you intend to marry after Hogwarts or are you going to wait a bit?" Pansy lifted her head to stare into his face.

Ron was speechless. The random question had completely surprised him. "Depends on my prospects." He was surprised when a certain face floated in his mind, it made him smile. He came out of his daze to see Pansy smiling back at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She inquired slyly, her look suggesting she had misinterpreted his thoughts.

"Oh no! er, I mean… I don't, I can't er… I just remembered Blaise wants to see me. See? He's waving. Gotta go!"

Pansy looked around confused as Ron fled. She couldn't see Blaise anywhere. _'He's embarrassed,'_ she thought with a grin. '_He knows I know he likes me.'_

_

* * *

_


	5. Making the Most of It

**Chapter 5: **Making the most of it.

Draco was snoring. Malfoys don't snore, you can ask any of them. He opened his eyes to see Harry Potter sitting on the mattress next to his bed, grinning at him.

He leapt up in shock, his head landing in Harry's lap when his legs tangled in his bed sheets and brought him straight back down again. His memories of where he was and why came flooding back and he groaned, choosing to focus on that rather than where his nose was at that particular moment.

"You know, I never knew a human being could make a noise like that," Harry said casually, shoving Draco off himself.

"Like what?" Draco asked, his voice slightly muffled by the blankets his face was now planted in. He lifted himself up and began to untangle his feet.

"Like a herd of pigs with breathing difficulties."

Draco paused and turned to glare at Harry. "Say that again and I'll curse you into next week," Draco hissed.

Harry looked confused for a moment before grinning. "Whatever you say, mate."

Draco sneered inwardly. _Urgh, I could never get used to Potter calling me that,_ he thought, standing up and gazing around to get his bearings. _Ok, clothes to the right._ He turned and headed to the chest of drawers. When he had explored earlier, he had made sure he knew where everything was located. How would it look if Potter could see he had no idea where everything was? Though the state the room was in suggested he wouldn't even have noticed.

Once they were both dressed, Draco and Harry went downstairs. Draco felt lost in the chaos that was breakfast. Mr Weasley had already left for work, Mrs Weasley was cooking more bacon and occasionally glaring at the twins, her shrill threats going seemingly unnoticed, that girl Ginny was stuffing toast in her mouth and grinning as she followed the "friendly" conversation between the twins and what was his name? Perky? They were arguing about what precisely the duties of Head Boy entailed.

Perky was saying, "It is a most important role, essential to the school. Why, without it; without me to be precise." He tapped his badge importantly. "The students would simply run amok. They need someone to lead them, someone respectable."

Since he was addressing Fred, Draco guessed that's who it was as there was a large "F" on his sweater; Perky failed to notice George's hand as it snaked out and removed the Head Boy badge.

"Come on Percy!" George said reasonably, once the badge was in his pocket. "You're not respectable."

Percy's mouth opened and closed in indignation, as Fred put a consoling arm around his shoulders and said sympathetically, "It is very difficult to respect a pompous git."

Percy shoved his arm off and stood up, his nose high in the air. "How dare you! I don't have to take this!" He stormed off to his room.

_Probably gone to polish his badge,_ Draco sneered to himself, with a nasty smile. He was right. Percy was back seconds later screaming at the twins and exclaiming that they had it and demanding they return it. As they had already shoved it in the flour pot when Mrs Weasley wasn't looking, they truthfully denied this statement and even submitted to the frisking Percy then demanded.

Percy was beside himself, Draco thought it was quite amusing and Harry seemed to agree with him, as they later left the kitchen and went outside discussing it.

Ginny was already there sitting on the garden wall with Sarah. She had just finished telling Sarah about breakfast and was laughing loudly as Sarah grinned shyly.

"Won't they give it back?" she asked, Ginny's hearty laugh almost drowning out her soft words.

"It will probably turn up in someone's tea tonight. It was on the top." Ginny answered dismissing Sarah's concern. She grinned as an idea came to her. "You should stay for tea. Hang on, I'll go ask Mum."

Ginny was gone before Sarah had a chance to voice her protest so instead she waited, awkwardly trying to seem casual as Harry approached her. Draco trailed along behind, not particularly interested in the small, shy girl.

"Hi," Harry said, jumping onto the wall next to her.

"Hi," Sarah said, pursing her lips and looking towards the house.

Harry looked at Draco but he was looking at something off to the side with a bored expression.

"So…" Harry was unsure what to say.

Sarah looked at him with a small smile and lowered her eyes obviously in the same predicament.

Draco felt exasperated and said, "Well if you two are going to be busy with this 'delightful and intelligent' conversation, I'm going to go back inside."

Harry looked at him in disbelief. Sarah surprised him by grinning.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, head titled to the side.

"Something a bit more interesting than nothing," Draco snapped, feeling a little flustered.

"Well, by all means enlighten us."

Draco glanced at Harry who was leaning back and grinning, he raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Well?" he wasn't going to be any help. Draco thought quickly and came up with nothing. He couldn't think of anything. Then he looked hard at Sarah and an idea came to him.

"Like Quidditch. Why does Italy, a team with some of the most talented chasers, never reach the finals?" Draco asked smugly, sure Sarah would have no idea about sports of any kind.

"Actually, that's just the reason. Their attack is the strongest part of their game. Their defence is nowhere near as strong as it could be, so they never manage to block enough goals. They don't really have any strategies, or they change with each game, not giving the players enough time to get to know them. I think new management and a more experienced captain would make all the difference. Their captain is a good player, but he hasn't been playing professionally very long and doesn't really know what he is doing," Sarah informed him, as Draco's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"So… you support Italy then?" Harry asked.

"No. I just love Quidditch." Sarah beamed, a far off look in her eye.

Draco was annoyed that his question hadn't had the desired effect and having Harry grinning at him knowingly wasn't helping. He opened his mouth but stopped himself just in time, saved by Ginny's return.

"Mum said it's fine, as long as it's okay with your parents." She waited a whole second before grabbing Sarah's arm and dragging her off the wall. "Come on. Let's go ask."

After Okaying it with her family and doing a little window-shopping in town, Sarah and Ginny returned to find, Draco, Harry, Fred and George playing a friendly game of Quidditch in the small nearby meadow. They were stopping and starting as every five minutes someone would shout, "Change!" and they'd all come down and swap brooms so they could all have a go on Harry's Firebolt.

"Mind if we join?" Ginny asked, leaning against the fence during a switch.

"Hmm…" Fred said. "There's only one spare broom."

"Sarah, you can take mine and I'll sit out until the next switch," George offered, holding out his broom.

Everyone nodded at the fairness of this arrangement.

"Sarah, you can join Fred and I," Draco said.

Now everyone was giving him funny looks. Since when did Ron speak like that? Ron would say, "me and Fred."

"Come on, come on! We're running out of time here!" Draco said, realising his mistake.

They got in the air and soon Draco realised another mistake.

"Come on Sarah! What are you doing?" he cried in exasperation.

"Sorry," Sarah laughed. "Just because I love Quidditch, doesn't mean I'm any good at it."

"You can say that again," Draco said harshly.

That wiped the smile off her face and she immediately descended and got off the broom. "I think I'll go see if Mrs Weasley needs any help," she called over her shoulder, her voice cracking slightly.

It felt like a slap in the face. Draco was confused. So he had upset her. So what? He had upset a lot of people; it had never bothered him in the slightest before. Maybe it was how incredibly soft she is that was bothering him. It was irritating, not understanding his feelings. It made him angry, angry with Sarah. It was at this point he noticed he was the only one still in the air.

"Hey where are you all going? What about the game? We need to finish it," he asked as he got off his broom.

Harry turned on him, angry. "Damn it Ron! It is just a game. You can be so thick sometimes."

The others had already left. Harry sighed at the anger written clearly on Draco's face.

"Are you coming?"

"No." Draco managed to say through his clenched teeth.

"Ok. Can you bring my broom back when you're ready?" Harry gently took the broom out of Draco's hand and replaced it with his own. With the Firebolt. Draco stood staring at the gold lettering as Harry walked away.

Once Harry was gone, completely out of eye and earshot, Draco shook his head in disbelief, some of his anger dissolved. As he mounted the broom, he couldn't fight the small grin and as he kicked off, all anger was forgotten.

_**

* * *

**I had said I wanted to have Draco doing chores this chapter but I've had it written for a while and there was nowhere I could fit it in. So it will have to be a bit later. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think, I will update again next week._


	6. Percy Finds His Badge

**Chapter 6: **Percy finds his badge.

"Hermione! You're finally here!" Harry jumped up to give her a hug.

"Hi Harry, it's good to see you," she replied, embracing him. She looked to where Draco was sitting obviously brooding and she frowned. "What's wrong with Ron?"

"He's all right…" Harry started before the twins cut him off.

"No he's not," George cut in.

"He's a…" started Fred.

"Git," They finished together.

"He got over serious during a Quidditch game and upset Sarah," Harry explained.

"I have ears you know. I know you're talking about me," Draco said angrily, getting up to leave the room.

"Oh, we're sorry…" Fred said insincerely.

"Do you want us to repeat it?" George asked helpfully.

"Make sure you got it all?" Fred enquired.

Draco glared at the twins as he passed.

At tea, Draco sat across from Sarah, trying to watch her without anyone noticing he was watching her. It wasn't that difficult, mostly because everyone was still annoyed at him and Sarah was looking everywhere except at him.

Only, Hermione did seem to notice and she leaned over to him and whispered, "Why don't you just say sorry."

"Why don't you just mind your own business," Draco hissed back.

"I was just trying to help," Hermione exclaimed a little louder.

"Why would I want any help from a Mu… from you?" Draco asked, catching himself just in time.

"That's right Ron, be an insensitive jerk. It's not like it's a change."

"Insensitive jerk! Well it must be true, coming from "I-Know-Everything" Granger!"

Everyone at the table, except Percy; had stopped eating, and were following the conversation that was steadily escalating into a row.

"Ooh! Ron I…" Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going to say something we'll both regret. So just drop it."

"Oh please! Enlighten me. What do you want to say?"

"Urgh! Why am I even friends with you?" Hermione demanded, standing up.

"You got me there," Draco shot back, standing up to tower over her with Ron's abnormal height.

"Ron! That's enough…" Now Mrs Weasley was standing, staring sternly at Draco, which to everyone's astonishment he ignored.

Hermione frowned and bared her teeth in disgust. "Suddenly I'm not hungry," she announced spinning around and heading out of the room.

"Hermione…" Mrs Weasley called after her, wringing her hands slightly.

Draco watched her leave, feeling that he had achieved something. He quickly wiped the smile off his face as he noticed how they were all looking at him, and sat back down.

There was a long silence as they all stared at Draco while he ate, but he determinedly ignored them by concentrating on the food. He didn't care what it cost him, he had one up on the Mudblood and no one was taking that away from him.

They got to dessert without further incident; Harry, Ginny, Sarah, the twins and Draco were all watching each other closely as they picked through the pudding, trying to determine who had the "badge surprise". Suddenly there was a choking sound and their heads shot up to watch Percy as he coughed and spluttered. Finally he managed to swallow and took in a few deep breaths.

"Sorry about that mother," he croaked. "There seems to be something hard in my pudding."

Even Draco splattered the table a little, trying to hold in his laugh. None of them succeeded.

"It has a kind of…" Fred managed to gasp.

"Poetic justice," George finished for him as they grinned at each other. That got Mrs Weasley's attention.

"What have you done now?" she snapped.

"Let's just say… we know where Percy's badge is." George grinned, staring directly at Percy.

Percy paled, stood up and left without a word.

Draco was sitting in the living room, feeling sorry for himself when Sarah came in.

"Oh. Sorry, I was looking for Ginny," she said backing out of the room again.

"Sarah, I… I get a bit carried away when it comes to Quidditch."

Sarah came back into the room and sat down on the couch next to him.

"That's ok. I accept your apology," Sarah said smiling at him.

"I wasn't! … thanks." Draco looked down awkwardly.

"Hey, maybe you could teach me to play better," Sarah commented, giving him a gentle shove.

"I don't know if that's possible…" He looked up sharply, thinking he might have hurt her feelings again but she was smiling. Draco was surprised to find himself relieved.

"Maybe you're right. I am pretty hopeless," Sarah said with a laugh, her face lit up with amusement.

Draco found himself smiling along with her as Ginny entered the room. "Oh, there you are. So Ron's said sorry has he? Good. Are you ready to go home?"

"Oh, yes… I guess. Goodnight Ron, perhaps I'll see you tomorrow?" Sarah asked sounding hopeful, as she stood.

"Perhaps," Draco replied, a small smile playing across his face.

Sarah grinned back and left, following Ginny and listening to what Ginny thought of how Ron had treated her during their game of Quidditch.

Draco didn't see Harry until they were getting ready for bed.

"So, Ginny told me you said sorry to Sarah."

"Yeah," Draco replied distractedly as he pulled up his pyjama bottoms.

"Hermione is pretty upset…" Harry trailed off, hoping Ron would catch his meaning.

"Good."

He didn't.

"Ron, why do you do this? Once you cool down you know you'll regret it." Harry dropped his sweater and turned so that he was face to face with Draco.

_Oh no I won't… _"Perhaps," Draco replied avoiding Harry's eyes. He almost smiled at how brilliant an actor he was.

"Well, _perhaps_ you should apologise now." Harry moved away and sat down on his bed. "Well?"

"I'll do it in the morning," Draco said shortly throwing himself onto his bed, his back to Harry.

"Ron…" Harry saw Draco's back stiffen and conceded, "the morning."

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure about a few things in this and the following chapters... Let me know what you think. 


	7. A Little Errand

**Chapter 7: **A Little Errand

Ron woke the morning after the ball feeling slightly ill. The sky was still dark outside so he groaned and turned over. In a few moments he was asleep again. When he woke again the sun was shining in his window. He closed his eyes again, planning to spend the day in bed. Sometime later he felt a poke in his side. He ignored it.

"Master Malfoy, sir."

Ron groaned pointedly and turned away from the house elf.

"Sorry to wake you Master Malfoy sir, but your father wishes to see you sir," Metty said quietly.

Pretending to sleep wasn't going to work. Ron sighed. "Fine, I'm up."

"You musts get out of bed to be up sir."

Ron drew the covers closer, took a deep breath and flung them back swinging himself out of bed.

"Where's Malfoy?"

Metty frowned. "Master is in his study, sir."

"Right. Lead the way."

Metty said nothing, nor did he move he just stared at Ron. Ron looked down at his pyjamas. "Oh, right."

To Metty's horror, Ron grabbed and threw on random articles of clothing. "Let's go."

Metty led the way occasionally throwing worried looks over his shoulder. He knocked at a door and disappeared.

"Ah, my boy." Lucius looked up from his desk as Ron entered, carefully setting his quill down.

Ron found himself standing awkwardly by the door as Mr Malfoy appraised his appearance with a raised eyebrow.

"Straighten your robe." was all he said.

Ron looked down and twitched his robe slightly to make it line up perfectly. He almost felt sorry for Draco, Lucius always found something to complain about.

"I have a little job for you Draco,"

"Oh, er… what is it?"

For an answer Lucius tapped the side of his nose, eyebrows raised and a knowing smile on his face. Ron felt his stomach sink. What was he going to do? He knew it would be unpleasant, knew he would hate it, but did he have a choice? He had to think of what Draco would do and that made all his options worse.

Lucius got up and bent down, reaching under his desk. He pulled out a parcel wrapped in brown paper and set it on the desk.

"Take it to this address," Lucius said as he wrote the address on a slip of paper. "Try not to be seen."

As Ron left the mansion, the parcel under one arm as he squinted at the address, he couldn't help feeling angry. _An errand boy, is that how he considers his son? A bloody errand boy? _he thought in disbelief. Though he was relieved, not that he thought Lucius would send him out to kill someone or something but it wouldn't have surprised him. _If I'm not supposed to be seen, it's probably going to some Death Eater buddy. I should try to remember the address._ He looked at the paper the last line caught his attention, "Horsham, West Sussex." _How in bloody hell am I supposed to get there? What kind of father is that… hang on, what's that? _Ron moved closer, it was a Nimbus 2001! He moved as close to it as it was possible to get without absorbing it into his body. It had what looked like added cloaking abilities. Well it was a button close to the end of the handle with "cloaking field" written underneath it in tiny letters. _I think I'm going to enjoy this little errand… _

Ron touched down in a side street that ran behind his target house, cursing through his chattering teeth. Cursing Lucius, cursing himself and even cursing Harry for not telling him how cold it gets on long flights. He was almost willing to risk expulsion for a small heating charm, but the sun was quickly thawing him out.

The houses on either side of the street had their numbers burned into the wood of their back gates so it was easy to find the right one, sneak around to the front of the house and leave the package. He was tempted to wait and see what kind of Death Eater lived in such a modest looking house with a tidy, neat garden but he had to get back.

The next morning, Lucius was at the breakfast table when Ron came in. He had finished eating and was obviously annoyed at something. It became even more obvious that it was he Lucius was annoyed at but he quickly got over it as he smirked and pushed the morning paper toward Ron.

"Read it," he said with satisfaction, pointing at an article.

_

* * *

THREE DEAD_

_Three people died yesterday, when a mysterious package was delivered to 48 Elm St, Horsham. It was addressed to the residents of said house one Mr Phineas McGregor and his wife Ellen, known Muggle Rights Activists and appears to have contained an object carrying a powerful curse. _

_The alarm was raised, when a squib neighbour, who wises to remain anonymous; heard disturbing sounds and called in the Aurors. _

_The Aurors apparently arrived to find Mr and Mrs McGregor already dead. It was at this time that the object was discovered, still in the hands of Mr McGregor; to also carry a powerful attraction spell. The usually cautious and well-known Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, in an unusual display of carelessness picked up the object. It is said he died shortly after admittance into St. Mungos. No one else was injured._

_Cornelius Fudge, our beloved Minister of Magic; commented on the tragic loss and announced a memorial service for 2__nd__ August for the renowned Auror._

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to post this, I thought I had already put this chapter up. Please don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think. The next chapter is called Dealing with Death.

Review!


	8. Dealing with Death

**Chapter 8:** Dealing with Death

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, making the twins jump.

"Jeez Ron! Don't be such a little sneak!" George exclaimed irritably.

"You know better than to creep up on us. Mind your own business…" Fred started.

"Or face the consequences," George said, poking Draco in the chest threateningly.

Draco was trying to peer around the twins discreetly when there was a loud crack and Arthur Weasley appeared at the front gate. The twins immediately went towards him, linking their arms through Draco's and dragging him with them.

"What's wrong Dad?" Fred asked concerned by his father's pale complexion.

Arthur just shook his head and said, "Come inside," in a strangely flat voice.

The boys followed Arthur into the house still dragging Draco between them. Their mother was bustling around the kitchen as usual but she slowed down for a second when she saw Arthur.

"Arthur! Why are you home so early?"

Before he could answer, Molly had disappeared into the living room, reappearing a few moments later with a bundle of washing and headed out to the laundry. She came back inside and Arthur moved, blocking her path. It was at this point Draco noticed how nervous she was, wringing her hands and shuffling her feet. She knew something was wrong.

"Sit down, Molly."

"What is it?" she asked quietly once she was seated. "It's not Charlie is it… or Bill? What- what's happened."

The twins moved to stand behind her, each placing a hand on her shoulders, which she immediately seized and held tightly. Their small gasps indicating just how tightly.

"No. No, it's…" Arthur sighed and sat down across from her. "Where's Ginny?"

"She's at Sarah's," Molly answered, tears springing to her eyes. "It's Harry, isn't it?"

"What's me?" Harry asked, entering the room with Hermione following close behind.

Molly almost bowled the twins over when she stood and hurried over to Harry and Hermione and engulfed them both in a bone-crushing hug. She loosened her grip just enough that they were able to breathe and looked at Draco pleadingly. He backed away slightly and turned to Arthur.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"It…" an owl swooped through the window and dropped the paper in front of him. The mail always came late. He sat and stared at it, even ignoring the owl when it nipped his finger. Molly hurriedly found a knut and put it in the owl's pouch. As it flew off, Arthur opened the paper and flicked through a few pages before setting the open pages on the table.

He pointed and his voice cracked as he said, "Kingsley."

Draco was feeling awkward. Obviously this Kingsley Shacklebolt meant a lot to the Weasleys. The name seemed vaguely familiar to Draco but that was all. He was at a loss as to how the hollow brained fool everyone thought he was would react. Luckily when his lack of emotion was brought up by Ginny, Mrs Weasley had defended him by saying everyone grieves in different ways.

Sarah had come over yesterday and had sat listening to Ginny and hugging her for hours, so Draco hadn't had a chance to talk to her at all.

Harry and Hermione had sat with him boring him endlessly as they repeatedly said how they couldn't believe what had happened and that they didn't know what to say. _THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!_

* * *

Ron was feeling overwhelmed. He was in way over his head but he had to struggle on. How long could it take Malfoy to find love? _Oh bloody hell, I'm dead._ Despair suddenly gripped Ron. From delivering killer packages to betraying his friends and he had no choice. Despite his efforts, Blaise had discovered Ron's new mission and he and Pansy were quite enthusiastic and helpful, making his position even harder. His only hope was if Draco fulfilled his wish.

Pansy dropped a bag on the floor, almost hitting Ron's feet.

"Watch it!" It looked very heavy. "What's in there?"

"Sorry Draco. They're books. I… 'borrowed' them from mother's collection." Pansy smirked, pleased with herself.

"What good are books? We need to take action!" Blaise exclaimed impatiently.

"Right. And how do you plan on doing that? You going to send an invitation?" Pansy stood up straighter and imitated someone reading a letter aloud. "Dear Potter, it would be awfully nice if you could join us a-"

"We get the picture Pansy." Ron said irritably, cutting her off.

"So how are we going to do it?"

"That's what the books are for."

Blaise bent over the bag and pulled a heavy volume out, reading the title aloud. "Portkeys of the World." He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth but Pansy answered his question before he could ask.

"It has notes in the margins." Before Blaise could ask the next obvious question, Pansy added, "Written by my mother during her time in the Portkey Circulation and Regulations Office."

Blaise nodded mildly impressed as he set the book down and pulled out a few more titles. "Apparation: cause and effect", "Long Distance Teleportation", "Curses and Cures" and the last, a small leather bound black book, the cover slightly cracked "Dark Magiks".

"How exactly will these solve our problem? What about Dumbledore's protection spells?" Ron asked.

Pansy and Blaise looked slightly downhearted for a moment.

"A portkey won't work. We can't force Ha-im to apparate where we want since none of us can do that yet… we don't know enough, we aren't advanced enough to pull this off." Ron threw his hands up in defeat, trying to convince the other two to give up.

Pansy, to Ron's horror came over and engulfed him in a hug. "Don't worry Drakie. We'll figure it out."

_That's what I'm afraid of._

* * *

Draco suddenly found himself on the floor. He turned angrily to glare up at the chair he had been sitting in to find Sarah lounging in it, grinning at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry were you sitting here?" she asked innocently.

Draco growled a reply, grabbed her foot and pulled her off the seat. He moved to step over her but she caught his own foot sending him sprawling on top of her, laughing as she did so.

"Right."

Draco twisted around and sat up over Sarah, pinning her to the ground. She didn't struggle but just grinned up at him, her eyes shining.

Grinning Draco leaned down so his face was directly above hers, ready to hold her down should she try to buck him off. But as he looked into her eyes his smile faded and he leant in closer.

Sarah's eyes widened in comprehension and she turned her face away. "Ron, I'm sorry."

"I'm not good enough for you?" his anger burned. He was confused, why had he done that? How could she say no? In the back of his mind, he recalled she thought he was Ron but it was still rejection.

"You're a great guy, but… Ron, you're hurting me."

As she spoke Draco had grabbed her arms her every word making him grip tighter. He lifted her slightly and shook her, hard enough that her head connected with the floor a couple of times before releasing her. He got up abruptly and stood back as Sarah sat up to watch him, holding the back of her head with tears in her eyes.

"Fine. It's fine," he said coldly striding out of the room, ignoring her soft sobs.

What was wrong with him? He hardly knew her. He didn't even know what she was. She could be a Mudblood for all he knew.

"Draco?" It was her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, you don't know how weird this is to me. I'm not exactly attractive."

"Just what are you trying to say?" Draco could feel his anger rising again.

"I- well, it's just- I'm the one that gets crushes. I'm not pretty enough for someone else to-"

"Don't say that! You-" Draco saw her expression and stopped. "I mean, you're right."

Sarah's frowned deepened. "I'm right?"

Draco saw a way out and took it. "Did you think I was going to- kiss you?" He laughed. "Silly little girl."

Sarah was at a loss. "I… no, of course… but… why… so mean?"

They stood staring at each other as Sarah waited for an answer. After what felt like an eternity to Draco, she left.

* * *

A/N: Did you catch Draco's big mistake? Don't forget to review! ;-P


	9. A Cunning Plan

**Chapter 9: **A Cunning Plan

"You know Pansy, I think you were onto something with the letter idea," Blaise said thoughtfully.

Everyday for the last week he and Pansy had been coming over, to Ron's annoyance. He had taken some pleasure in pointing out to Crabbe and Goyle that this called for brains and, since they were the most dim-witted lumps of gristle he had ever come across, they would not be needed. Amiel had gone home by this time too. He had been disappointed when the time came for him to go home. He had wanted to help as well. Ron was glad, he had been beginning to like Amiel, and he didn't want him mixed up in this. The others were glad for different reasons. The day they heard he had left, Pansy was trying to amuse them by putting on a stupid Russian accent. Ron almost got himself into trouble when he lost his temper and told her to shove off.

"What?"

"An invitation," Blaise replied with a smirk.

"Still don't follow."

Blaise glanced at Ron's blank expression and sighed. "We send him a portkey!"

"I don't think that would work, Blaise. How would we know when to activate it even if we could make one?" Ron asked, sure that this was just another impossible idea in a long line of them.

"It doesn't _have_ to be time activated, it says here they can be voice activated. Either voice recognition or when someone says a certain word!" Blaise exclaimed triumphantly.

"We don't know how to make a portkey, Blaise," Ron rejoined, trying to sound as discouraging as possible.

"We can do it, Drakie! Some well thought-out questions to my mother should get us any information not covered in here," Pansy said enthusiastically, holding up her mother's copy of Portkeys of the World.

"Great."

"What's wrong Draco?"

"I'm tired."

* * *

Draco had thought back on the previous day's conversation with Sarah often during the morning. He begun by wondering just how much she hated him now, until one little remembered word had slapped him in the face and screamed hysterically. She had called him Draco! He hadn't even realised! The most important question, the reason he had dwelt so often on it was, did she? He couldn't even talk to her about it. One: because though she had come over again, she was avoiding him like the plague. Two: the look she gave him every time he said anything within her earshot. But mainly of course, it might make her realise what had happened if she had, in fact, not noticed. 

Harry and Hermione had been buzzing around him until recently. He had just ignored them until they went away. Now he was skulking around trying to eavesdrop on Ginny and Sarah's conversation.

Ginny was doing most of the talking, Sarah looked uncomfortable and only had one or two-worded contributions to add. Finally Ginny got fed up.

"What's wrong Sarah? You've hardly said a word all morning."

A true Malfoy can predict his opponent's next move. Well that's what Draco's father told him. It served him well at this moment as he ducked out of sight before Sarah glanced around to make sure they were alone.

"It's just… Ron," Sarah blurted, her face going red.

"What's he done now?"

"No, it- silly really. I thought… but it was stupid, I mean- I'm…" Sarah shrugged and looked away.

Ginny grinned. "You have a crush on my brother!"

"No," Sarah looked appalled. "I mean, he's nice enough but I- I thought _he_ liked _me_." At Ginny's expression, Sarah added quickly, "But he didn't." And went even redder.

"Ah, and I bet he handled that really sensitively," Ginny said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, well…"

Ginny had picked up her mother's gift for hearing what isn't said and asked, "So who do you _actually_ have a crush on then?"

If it was possible, Sarah went even redder. "You'll think I'm stupid."

"No I won't," when Sarah stared at her unconvinced, she conceded, "If I do, I won't tell anyone and I won't shout at you. Too much."

Sarah smiled and Draco had to strain his ears to hear her confession. "Draco Malfoy."

"MAL-" Ginny caught herself. "You do know he's a slimy arrogant little ferret?"

"I told you you'd think I'm stupid. I don't know; there's just something about him. I like him despite his being a- 'slimy arrogant little ferret'," Sarah replied with a grin.

Draco didn't bother sneaking away. And he ignored Ginny's angry shriek, "RON!" as he walked towards the house. She didn't remember calling him Draco. But these developments just might be even more problematic.

Half an hour later a confused Harry found him. "Ginny just asked me if you'd told me anything about Sarah. She was interrogating Hermione when I left. Is there anything I should know?"

"No."

"Ron…"

"No."

"You can te-"

"No."

"Right."

Harry sat down next to Draco as he stared into the pond. They sat in silence until a small face appeared in the weeds and bared it's teeth at them.

Harry laughed. "Fred and George told me…"

Draco groaned. Harry laughed harder.

* * *

"No wonder it's not in here," Pansy remarked as she closed the door. 

"Just what are you dribbling about?" Ron asked impatiently from the bed. It was Sunday morning. She hadn't even knocked!

The way Pansy was now looking at him was making him nervous. He drew the covers up closer. Pansy sidled over to the bed and sat down next to him. She placed a hand on his leg.

"The book, Draco," she purred, holding up 'Portkeys of the World'.

"What are you talking about?" Ron edged away from her.

She bounced on the bed closing the distance between them and seemingly by accident her hand was suddenly a lot higher on his leg.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ron almost shrieked.

Pansy withdrew in disappointment as the door opened.

Blaise raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Still in bed Draco?" He almost smirked and covered it by pretending to clean his teeth with his tongue. "H'i- I'm not inter-rupting anything, h'am I?"

"Go boil your head, Blaise."

Blaise threw his head back and laughed.

"Well _I_ don't see the joke. If you're going to be like that, you can forget me helping you," Pansy sniffed.

"Pro-" Ron started but Blaise hurriedly cut him off, glancing a warning at him.

"Private joke, Pansy. What have you got there?"

"I told mother I was doing a project, for extra credit, on portkeys. She was more than happy to help me out."

"So?" Blaise asked eagerly.

"So, with everything she told me, plus this book. We're in business."

"Hear that Draco? Time to get Potter back and then some for all those insults." Blaise turned to Ron with a grin.

"Can't wait."

"You don't sound too excited."

"I'm tired."

* * *

A plain brown barn owl dropped a package in the garden in front of Harry and flew off. He and Hermione were playing exploding snap on the garden wall with Ginny and Sarah. Draco was present but staying at an unobtrusive distance. 

The game forgotten, the others leaned closer as Harry picked it up. Even Draco came a little closer, craning his neck to see.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, there's no card," Harry answered, starting to pull off the brown paper.

He lost his grip and the paper tore. A small box tumbled onto the grass, leaving the remaining packaging paper in Harry's hand.

"How peculiar," Sarah commented.

The others said nothing, though Draco raised an eyebrow. He was starting to get a strange feeling about this.

"Harry, maybe someone else should open it. I mean, there wasn't even a card," Hermione said nervously.

It was the wrong thing to say. Harry held up the paper. "It has my name on it. If it is to be opened, I'll do it. I won't put any of you in danger."

"Harry, listen! What if it's from," Hermione looked around to make sure they were alone, "Voldemort."

Draco blanched at the name and earned himself an impatient glare from Hermione. "It's a name Ron!" she said shortly and turned to Harry for his reaction.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, it is so obviously a possible trap that it can't be. Voldemort would send something that looked like it was from someone I trusted, if he sent anything at all."

Hermione bit her lip. All three girls looked unconvinced. "Maybe," Hermione conceded, "but what if that's what he wants you to think?"

Harry laughed at the absurdity of it. "Please. Hermione, let's just see what it is."

Despite laughing off the danger, Harry did not reach for the box straight away. Slowly he bent down and picked it up. Draco watched Harry's face closely as he reached for, and began to lift the lid. Harry held the box away from himself and was squinting at it. Trying to see under the lid as he slowly raised it. His teeth were clenched as if in preparation for pain. Then he frowned suddenly and flipped the lid back. He reached in and pulled out a dirty, smelly sheet of paper.

Ginny, Hermione and Sarah all gathered around Harry to read what it said. They each grabbed a side and pulled it flat, the better to read it.

Draco looked at all their faces. All four of them were frowning in confusion. A dreadful certainty of foul play that he didn't understand swept through him.

"No!" He reached out to snatch the paper from them as Harry said,

"Why would Hagrid send this?"

As Draco's hand closed on the paper he felt the tug at his navel. A thought flashed through his mind, _'Why did I do that? Now I'm being dragged into it.'_

_

* * *

A/N: Two chapters left! Please take the time to review, if just one or two words to say what you think._


	10. Avada Kedavra

**Chapter 10: Avada Kedavra  
**

"This is not good," Ginny said, peering into the darkness.

"Where are we?" Sarah moved closer to Ginny, a bad feeling creeping around in her stomach.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, unable to make out much in the mist that surrounded them.

"I don't know. I thought I saw Pansy Parkinson," Harry said taking out his wand.

"Oh sh…" Draco started to say, stopping himself and hoping no one heard him.

"What?"

'_Damn.' _"I…"

"Malfoy!" Hermione interrupted him. He froze, ready for their accusations but she was pointing out the retreating figure, unmistakably his.

'_What is Ron doing here?' _Draco asked himself as the others took up pursuit.

Ron looked behind to see his friends and Draco chasing him. Good. Now he can lead them out of here, hopefully before…

Ron skidded to a halt, as all around him Death Eaters appeared. He was filled with a sense of hopelessness as Harry and his friends were surrounded, all hope of escape cut off.

One of the hooded figures lifted the familiar cane, twisted and removed his wand. He sent the cutting curse at Harry and Harry managed to dodge but was nicked by it as it whizzed past.

"Potter! You will not escape. The master will reward me well when I deliver him your head," Lucius said smugly.

Ron watched, hidden behind the other Death Eaters, despite the fact that it was Malfoy's body he was in, he really didn't want Harry to see him. _'He'll think I led them straight into a trap.'_

Harry glared at Lucius, shielding Hermione and Malfoy, whom he thought to be Ron, Ginny and a girl Ron didn't know with his own body, as blood flowed from a cut above his right eye.

"Let them go, you want me," Harry said finally.

"Oh, I don't think so. My friends here would like to have some fun too." Lucius indicated to the Death Eaters standing behind him.

Harry bared his teeth in anger and raised his wand, but Lucius was faster. "Expelliamus!"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and was caught by one of the Death Eaters.

"Draco, come forward," Lucius said suddenly turning to peer through the Death Eaters behind him..

Ron tried to hide but the strong hands of the death eaters around him pushed him forward.

Lucius spun around and pointed his wand at Hermione. "Crucio!"

She fell, her wand falling from her hand. "Accio wand!" Lucius caught her wand and turned threateningly to the teenagers kneeling around Hermione.

"Anyone else want to try me? No? Draco, here's your chance. Remember all the humiliation, all the attention he took from you. Let us see if it is enough, let's see if your hatred has the strength to kill," Lucius said leaning close to Ron's ear but saying it loud enough for Harry to hear.

Ron looked up at Harry in horror as he stood slowly, the determined expression on his face telling Ron he would not leap aside and put the others behind him in danger, though Ron was certain of that already. The gelph's warning rang through his head, his years of friendship with Harry flashed through his vision, as his mind weighed up the choice. Lucius had moved to stand in his vision, he was talking to him but Ron couldn't hear. All he could hear was the rushing in his ears, all he could see was the choice he must make.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I'm tempted to leave it there... but I won't. The last chapter is written and will be up shortly. Please take a little time to review. ;-) 


	11. Remember

**Chapter 11: **Remember…

"Avada Kedavra!" Ron yelled his wand pointed at Lucius, all his fear and determination, all of his hatred for Lucius and Voldemort and himself loaded in those two words.

The horrible green light shot out of Ron's wand, and he watched in absolute dread as Lucius leapt aside, and Ron's spell slammed into the girl he didn't know.

"Sarah!" Malfoy called as he raced forward to the girl's side. He lifted her head and stared into her lifeless eyes. "She's dead," he said quietly but in the silence he might as well have yelled it.

A single tear escaped before there was a flash of brilliant white light.

Ron was in shock, he had sucessfully used an Unforgivable. On an innocent person. _'I hate enough to kill,'_ Ron thought to himself, never mind that it was aimed at Malfoy senior, it was still a horrible thing to know, to find yourself capable of being a death eater, a murderer. Another shock was Malfoy's reaction. Did he really actually care for someone other than himself?

Ron was confused, angry and afraid. He punched his pillow and noticed how rough and cheap the material felt. He hadn't even realised he was lying down, he was so absorbed in his thoughts. Slowly, afraid it would be some horrible trick, Ron lifted his head and looked around. He was in his own room, his poster-plastered walls looked back at him and waved. His dark thoughts flew from his mind in the joy that view brought.

"Ron!" Ron looked up to see his mum standing in the doorway. "Clean up this mess! Harry will be arriving any minute."

"What day is it? What is the date today?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Honestly Ron! It's Wednesday." Molly answered impatiently, bustling off to harass the twins.

Ron looked after her in frustration before shrugging. If Harry was on his way that meant that none of it had happened. It meant he never killed her… the dark thoughts once again tried to claim him but he pushed them away. It didn't matter now; he wouldn't let it matter now. He rushed down the stairs, forgetting completely to tidy his room and crashed into someone sending them, and himself, to the floor.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed crossly, standing with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Sitting on the floor in front of him was… "Sarah."

"How do you know Sarah?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't. Ah, you mentioned her," Ron said quickly.

"Really. I don't see how, as I was going to say I just met her," Ginny replied even more suspicious.

"Never mind," Sarah spoke up with a slight smile, feeling awkward to be butting into a conversation, which seemed to be leading toward a fight. "Sorry Ron, I should have been watching where I was going." She got up and offered her hand to Ron who had been starting to feel very uncomfortable with Ginny towering over him.

"Thanks," Ron said, taking her hand and quickly adding "Er, it wasn't your fault though, I mean I wasn't looking where I was going 'cause I was running and it wasn't your fault at all."

"That's fine. No harm done," Sarah answered, grinning at him with amusement.

"Hmm… come on Sarah," Ginny said unconvinced, as she towed Sarah up the stairs.

Once Hermione had arrived, Ron told Harry and Hermione all about his little experience and around the large amount of Quidditch practice, they spent the rest of the holidays discussing what it could possibly mean. Was it just a dream? Did Draco remember any of it?

They returned to school and the new school year started. Ron was heading to Divination with Harry when he spotted Draco Malfoy leaning casually against a wall, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'll catch up to you," Ron said quietly to Harry.

Harry glanced knowingly at Ron before continuing down the corridor.

Cautiously Ron approached Draco, as Crabbe and Goyle glared at him menacingly.

"Could I speak to you Draco?" Ron asked, emphasizing his name.

To the dumb duo's confusion Draco left them and stood face to face with Ron, which drew the attention of the passing students. "What do you want, Weasel?" Draco hissed.

"Do you remember any of it?" Ron asked, attempting to be cryptic.

"Any of what? Honestly Weasel I think you have finally lost what little of a mind you had," Draco sneered cruelly. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Ron was confused. Did Draco really not remember? He was watching Draco return to his wall leaning, when a familiar voice caught his attention. He looked up and watched Sarah and a friend approach.

"There he is. When are you going to give up? He's never going to notice you, you say hello every time you pass him and he hasn't noticed yet," her friend said.

"One more time won't hurt," Sarah replied brightly. "Hi Draco," she said as she passed him.

At the sound of her voice, Draco's head shot up. He was moving forward, following her before he actually saw her. To Sarah's shock he overtook her and turned to face her.

"Hi… Sarah isn't it?" he asked an almost genuine smile on his lips.

"Ah, well um… y-yes," She finally managed to stutter.

Ron turned away and hurried to catch up to Harry. Malfoy had given him the answer he sought, even if he hadn't meant to.

THE END

* * *

A/N: It is done. Over and done with. Please don't forget to review. What do you think? Did the ending stand up to your expectations? Or was it disappointing? I'm happy to listen to all view points. Tell me what you did/didn't like and why.

Thanks for taking the time to read, I hope you found it entertaining.


	12. Because you asked No Happy Ending

A/N: You aren't allowed to have a purely A/N chapter anymore, I think. So there will be at least part of the next chapter to follow this note. Yes, a next chapter. Despite my definate The End at the end of chapter eleven.

I have been tossing around an idea for an alternate ending, because I have had so many requests for an update, I have decided to write it. The good thing about this ending is I will not be changing a thing in previous chapters. The bad thing about it (to me) is I don't yet see an ending, which could mean many more chapters. The bad thing about that (to you, my lovely readers) is that I'm starting back at uni, and if it is anything like last semester, I won't have much time free to write. I will do my best however, between classes, assignments and beta-ing my wonderful betaees.

Chapter 12: No Happy Ending

Ron opened his eyes a slight smile on his face and feeling confused. His eyes reflexively snapped shut when his bed's hangings were pulled back to reveal just how late it was.

"Ron, what are you doing? We need to get going."

A feeling of dread crept into his stomach and made it's home. "What's going on?"

Harry stopped getting ready and slowly turned around. "You better not be joking." But with one look at Ron's face he sighed, "Honestly Ron! ... the funeral?"

The dread suddenly reared up and was clawing at his heart. The funeral. So the nightmare was real. "Right." He wished he could just close his eyes and return to the world where everything was good but it wasn't. There was no happy ending.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't face them. "I don't feel well," Ron moaned. "I don't think I should go, I might be contagious."

Harry frowned. "Really?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"It wouldn't matter if I'm there anyway," Ron started then remembered he was sick and continued with a croak, "we didn't even know her."

Harry advanced on Ron and threw his covers back, ignoring Ron's shriek of, 'I could've been naked!' he said, "We are going for Ginny. You know your sister? She loves so easily," Harry's tone took on a wistful slant as he continued, "it doesn't matter that she didn't know Sarah long. Her death still hit her hard. We are going to support Ginny."

Harry suddenly turned on Ron as a thought struck him. "Besides, you seemed to have been getting pretty close to her before... Voldemort. Why-" Harry shook his head and didn't continue but Ron recognised that look.

Harry was blaming himself, another life caught in the crossfire of his battle. Ron opened his mouth ready to tell him it wasn't his fault but the words stuck fast in his throat. He couldn't reassure Harry when he couldn't bring himself to face what he had done. It would be like admitting it was his fault. Yet another steaming pile of guilt settled on his shoulders. Sarah was dead and he'd killed her. And he couldn't tell anyone.


End file.
